Architectural speakers are designed for mounting to walls or ceilings in order to free up floor space and reduce sound interference, thereby improving acoustic user experience and speaker performance. Such wall and ceiling installations are increasingly utilized in commercial, as well as residential, buildings.
Typically, when installing a speaker in a wall or in a ceiling, the speaker enclosure is mounted to the dry wall with brackets. However, some rooms have special reflective or absorption materials in front of existing dry wall that add thickness to the dry wall. Conventional brackets may have limited extension range for position adjustment. Thus, with conventional brackets, when architectural speakers are mounted onto dry wall that has additional thickness, fabrication of additional interior wall supports may be required to allow the in-wall or in-ceiling system to extend outward for optimal positioning of the speakers with respect to dry wall. Consequently, cost and time for product installation is increased.